


I Hope I Never Lose You (Hope It Never Ends)

by all_things_olicity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, inspired by my avatar hyperfixation being revived because of netflix, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_olicity/pseuds/all_things_olicity
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a rare day off and spend it cuddling on the couch watching Avatar: The Last Airbender
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	I Hope I Never Lose You (Hope It Never Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for a very good friend of mine who is also obsessed with the gaang and their adventures.

In hindsight, Annabeth really should've seen this coming. 

She and Percy were on the couch in his mom’s apartment enjoying a rare afternoon off from both school and camp duties and Annabeth, in all her wisdom, had decided to introduce Percy to the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It had been her favorite show when she was little, and she secretly always thought of Percy as a modern-day waterbender. 

She didn’t anticipate Percy getting quite so into it though. She looked up at him from where she had curled up against his side and watched him watch the show. He was staring at the tv screen utterly transfixed by the showdown between Master Pakku and Katara. 

He looked down at her, his sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I could totally kick Master Pakku’s butt, don’t you think? I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s got some pretty good moves, but his tornado’s got nothin’ on mine.” 

Annabeth pretended to think about it for a second. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it would be a pretty close call.” 

Percy put a hand on his chest and gave her a wounded look. “You hurt me, Chase. At least I can keep myself dry... I don’t see Master Pakku doing that.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and threw her legs sideways over his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, almost completely sitting on him. “Alright, I’ll give you that. If it was a contest of who could stay dry during a fight, you would totally win.” 

“Damn right,” he said with a lopsided grin, his arm coming around her and his head dropping down to rest on top of hers. 

Annabeth smiled, turning her attention back to the screen. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes watching as Master Pakku taught Aang and Katara the secrets of waterbending. 

“You know, as much as I hate to admit it, this show is giving me a ton of new ideas for fighting monsters.” 

"Oh?" She said, lifting her head to look at him again.

He nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, think about it. The octopus form alone is genius. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I could even modify it to have as many arms as I need. Imagine if we were under attack and I was able hold multiple monsters at bay, fighting them one at a time to take them out, instead of having to defend myself from all of them at once.”

Annabeth nodded, impressed. People never gave Percy enough credit for being smart. He liked to joke around a lot and have a good time, but when it came time for battle or getting out of a sticky situation, there was no one she would rather have fighting at her back. The way he could fight, wielding water and sword at the same time, often left her in awe when they were training together at camp. Sometimes she forgot how powerful he was. 

“We should definitely try it out this week during capture the flag. That way you’re not trying something new in a life-or-death situation,” she said, turning back to the tv.

“You worried about me, Chase?”

“Not in the slightest. I’d just rather not have to be the one to tell Sally you died via empousa attack because you wanted to try out a waterbending move you saw on a cartoon.” 

“Okay, you have a point,” he admitted with a laugh, before focusing on the tv once more. . 

She loved these moments with him. She felt so happy and free and she wished they could go on forever, but she knew all good things had to come to an end. She supposed that was what made them special in the first place, and as Annabeth sat there with him, his presence was like a comforting weight around her that gave her a sense of peace and belonging. She felt like one of the koi fish from the northern water tribe. He was the yin to her yang, and without him her whole world would be thrown out of balance. She simply didn’t want to know a world where Percy Jackson didn’t exist. She couldn’t even imagine it. 

“Hey,” Percy said, waving his hand in front of her face. “Where’d you go?” 

Annabeth realized she’d been staring at him and pulled herself out of her thoughts. 

"I was just thinking about how much I love you.” Okay, so that was a much simpler version of what she had been thinking, but she wasn’t ready to say all of it out loud yet. She didn’t know it was possible to love one person so much and the depths of her feelings for Percy honestly scared her a little bit.

“Oh yeah?” He said, shifting her so she was straddling him on the couch. His voice dropped to a near whisper and she shivered against his touch as he ran his hands down her arms and moved to her waist. “You're not going soft on me are you, Chase?” 

“Going soft doesn’t mean I can’t still whoop your ass, Jackson,” she replied, her voice lowering to match his. 

“Mmmm, don’t I know it.” 

They drifted towards each other, as inevitable as the tide being pulled in to the shore, and Annabeth could see the little flecks of gold that were mixed into the green of his irises. She brought her hands up around his neck and he closed the distance between them with a soft sigh.

Annabeth didn’t know how long they sat there making out on the couch, but when they finally had to break apart for air, he took a deep steadying breath and dropped his forehead to hers, cradling her head in his hands. “Something permanent, right, Wise Girl?” he whispered. 

She couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face. “Something permanent, Seaweed Brain.” 

And as she tilted her chin up to meet his lips once more, she knew she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @all-things-olicity


End file.
